


I Hope You Didn't Wake Me Up For Nothing

by Fafsernir



Series: One Piece Prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, cheating at an exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law was taking an afternoon nap when Luffy called for help. He wanted to cheat at an exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Didn't Wake Me Up For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> We were writing prompts with friends, but I had finished mine, and I was bored, so basically i just wrote with 5 different ships, 4 for my friends, and that was one of them :D ("Little Is A Stupid Name" was another (ZoSan))
> 
> Prompt Idea "You and your soulmate can communicate with thoughts and your soulmate happens to be a math major and you really need help with this test right now." (I changed math to History because I'm bad at maths haha)

“ _Torao, Torao!_ ” Luffy said as he pushed the pen against his temple. Maybe the answers were deep down his brain and he needed a magical pen to access them.

Apparently his pen wasn't magical at all as he couldn't answer the questions by himself.

“ _Torao!_ ” he called again, running a hand through his hair.

“ _What?_ ” Law's voice said in his mind. He could have jumped of happiness.

“ _2(4y+1)=3y?_ ”

“ _... What?_ ” Law repeated, sleep in his voice.

“ _I need the answer!_ ”

“ _Come again?_ ”

Luffy repeated the equation and Law sighed in his mind. “ _That's easy,_ ” he said and explained the equation quickly. Luffy wrote as he was talking, his tongue stuck out as he concentrated.

He asked a few more questions, and Law lazily answered.

“ _I'll buy you food! And I will let you eat it... Maybe,_ ” Luffy smiled at the end of his exam.

His smile grew bigger when he got out and saw Law waiting for him, his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed, leaning against a wall.

“You waited for me!” he exclaimed as he jumped on the man and threw his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist in a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Law answered, starting to walk with Luffy still around him, not even caring or minding about the weight. “I hope you did good, though. You didn't wake me up for nothing,” he grumbled, and Luffy smiled.

Law shook his head and kept walking, his hands still in his pockets. When he felt Luffy's head getting heavier on his shoulder, he stopped in the middle of the street.

“Are you sleeping?” he asked, and received no answer, which meant yes.

He sighed and stood there, waiting. When Luffy started to fall, he didn't move and let him bumped the ground, which woke him up.

“Hey Torao, why didn't you catch me?”

“You didn't ask. And you dozed off on my shoulder,” he shrugged, and started walking again.

Luffy stood up quickly and ran after Law who was opening their flat's building, holding the door for him.

 

As they settled on the couch, Luffy lied down with his head on Law's laps, Law watching the TV as they were eating. Luffy was mostly eating, rather than watching the TV, and when there was no food left, he straightened up and kissed Law on the cheek. Law threw him a questioning look and Luffy smiled, tilting his head on the side and closing his eyes.

“Thank you!” he said. “Can you grab some more food from the fridge?” he added with an innocent smile, and Law grunted.

It didn't take him long to stand up, but he kissed Luffy briefly on the lips before actually going to retrieve more food.

 


End file.
